Le procès
by Lena Zeinyom
Summary: Après la Longue Guerre, le juge chargé des procès des Mangemorts n'est autre que Ronald Weasley. Dans son box, Draco a peu d'espoir de survivre. C'est alors qu'Harry s'avance à la barre. "Je réclame la clause D-666".
1. Le verdict

**Avertissement :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle histoire dans un genre encore un peu différent de mes autres écrits. Je dois vous prévenir que cette histoire est un peu sombre et qu'elle tourne principalement autour d'une "romance" entre hommes (Harry et Draco). Certains passages ne sont donc pas faits pour tout le monde. Merci de respecter le rating :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le verdict**

Draco se frotta nerveusement le bras. Là où la marque de Voldemort avait assombri sa peau tant d'années, il avait désormais de nouvelles cicatrices. Les nouveaux gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban – tous des sorciers – n'étaient pas tendres avec les anciens Mangemorts. Ils étaient encore moins qu'humains, quand ils se retrouvaient sans surveillance avec l'un de leurs prisonniers.

Draco ferma les yeux un instant et tenta de rester parfaitement composé, alors que certains souvenirs l'assaillaient. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur battant la chamade et rouvrit les yeux.

Le décor du tribunal, où il se retrouvait avec ses parents pour l'annonce du verdict, était bien moins lugubre que le décor – où plutôt l'absence de décor – carcéral. Cependant, la foule des spectateurs présents rendait l'atmosphère presque plus pesante et hostile.

Draco se massa une nouvelle fois le bras et retint une grimace en passant sur l'une des plus profondes coupures. Celle-là n'avait pas encore eu le temps de guérir. A quoi ressemblait-il, désormais ? Du peu qu'il avait aperçu, dans l'ombre de sa cellule, il n'était plus très beau à voir.

Il avait reçu une violente « correction » par les gardiens, deux semaines auparavant. A l'ouverture du procès. Il toucha son visage du bout des doigts. Il avait été désirable et désiré, à une lointaine époque, quand tout n'était encore qu'insouciance et découvertes. Il avait été assez bien fait de sa personne, suffisamment intelligent et cultivé pour côtoyer le beau monde, et assez riche pour une vie de débauche sans le moindre souci financier.

C'était avant Voldemort et la Longue Guerre.

Aujourd'hui, il était défiguré par les coups et sa fortune familiale serait bientôt confisquée pour le bien commun. Il n'était plus rien et n'avait plus d'avenir.

Le brouhaha ambiant s'estompa, alors que les dix sorciers retenus comme jurés étaient invités à délibérer. Ils ne seraient pas partis longtemps, de toute façon. Ce procès en lui-même était une mascarade. Ronald Weasley avait choisi les jurés et tous avaient une dent contre les Mangemorts. C'était un jury entièrement à charge.

Ronald Weasley était devenu juge deux ans auparavant. Il n'était même pas un vrai juge. Il avait été promu à ce poste après la mort de sa petite sœur et il traitait les ex-Mangemorts avec une sévérité qui frisait la haine et qui était très appréciée de la population sorcière. Et puis de toute façon, qui l'aurait mis en cause ? Il était l'un des membres du trio d'or…

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer violemment, avant qu'une sensation de nausée grandissante ne le saisisse. Il crispa ses mains sur son estomac pourtant presque vide et jeta un œil à sa droite, où son père et sa mère se tenaient stoïques. Eux aussi avaient visiblement reçu une correction de leurs gardiens. Draco ne parvenait pas comprendre comment ils pouvaient rester si calmes alors que leur monde s'écroulait.

Tout ça à cause de leur choix stupide de suivre Voldemort. Ces deux dernières années, il avait bien tenté de convaincre ses parents que le monde sorcier, à feu et à sang, dépérissait par la faute de ce fou. Mais leur rigidité et leur haine envers les moldus et les sangs-de-Bourbe étaient bien trop ancrés en eux, au point de l'avoir placé sous _Doloris_ jusqu'à l'inconscience, le jour où il avait traité Voldemort de fou.

Il avait cédé. Parce que ses parents étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait, après la fuite de Pansy Parkinson et de Théodore Nott. Blaise avait été tué par cette raclure de Ronald Weasley, de même que sa promise, la jeune Astoria Greengrass. A peine hors des protections de Poudlard, elle avait été pulvérisée.

Il était difficile d'utiliser un autre mot, quand on avait vu les conséquences du _Bombarda Maxima_ de ses propres yeux.

Les Aurors n'avaient jamais utilisé les impardonnables pendant la guerre. Jamais. Ils avaient cependant inventé nombre de sorts équivalents. Et parfois, ils avaient utilisé de simples sorts domestiques, mais de la plus ignoble manière qui soit.

Une bouffée de haine monta en lui, alors qu'il scannait du regard la foule de curieux. Ils étaient tous venus se délecter de sa chute, de la chute de la famille Malfoy. C'est l'attitude calme d'un homme qui attira son attention. Un homme à la mâchoire carrée et aux yeux étincelants de froideur.

Malgré lui, Draco ne put détacher son regard de celui d'Harry Potter. Celui-qui-avait-vaincu. Le héros des peuples opprimés. Une multitude de sentiments se bouscula en lui, alors qu'il était comme prisonnier de ce regard dur. Il éprouvait une immense haine envers lui, son symbole, parce que la guerre perdue l'avait mis dans cette situation. Il ressentait également une certaine admiration mêlée de crainte, parce que le guerrier qu'il était devenu était dangereux.

Harry Potter avait, au fil des années de guerre, perdu toute la chaleur humaine qui avait longtemps attiré les autres à lui. Il avait cependant gagné en puissance, en efficacité. Ce qu'il avait perdu en humanité, il l'avait gagné en _leadership_. Cet homme désormais impitoyable s'était battu toute sa vie pour la lumière et il continuait encore.

En se frottant le bras distraitement, Draco songea que c'était grâce à Potter que les « corrections » des gardiens avaient cessé. Les anciens Mangemorts étaient encore affamés et maltraités psychologiquement, mais Draco savait – pour l'avoir expérimenté – que ce n'était rien à côté des Détraqueurs et des tortures pendant ses premières semaines à Azkaban.

Une vague inattendue de reconnaissance et de soulagement le parcourut, alors qu'il songeait que d'une manière ou d'une autre, ses tourments seraient bientôt terminés.

Les yeux glacés de Potter brûlèrent soudain d'une flamme de colère très reconnaissable et Draco eut la sensation de se réveiller en sursaut. Oh, Merlin ! Combien de temps avait-il fixé Potter ? Il ferma les yeux, désespéré devant sa propre stupidité. Il perdait tout sens commun.

Il n'était pas étonnant de voir qu'il avait réveillé la flamme de colère chez le Survivant. Qu'aurait-il fait lui-même, si son ennemi prisonnier l'avait fixé si longtemps ? Et en même temps…

Pouvait-on vraiment parler d'ennemi ?

Il avait cessé de désirer la victoire de Voldemort depuis bien longtemps. Il était plus fait pour la vie politique, où l'on assassine avec des mots et non pas avec des sorts. Il était fait pour la vie mondaine, sans autre préoccupation que sa toilette et le bien être de ses plus proches amis.

Que n'aurait-il donné pour que Voldemort n'apparaisse jamais ? Toute sa fortune, sans la moindre hésitation. Peut-être même sa propre vie. Après tout, qu'allait-il gagner de plus que la peine de mort, maintenant que la guerre était finie ?

Il se demanda une fois de plus pourquoi il avait suivi ses parents, malgré ses propres convictions… Ah, oui ! La famille avant tout. Toujours.

Il garda les yeux fermés un peu plus longtemps, pour lutter contre les larmes de dépit et de détresse qui montaient traîtreusement en lui. Puis il les fixa au loin, sur une ligne d'horizon invisible, dans l'espoir de faire abstraction de la situation.

C'était peine perdue : la salle s'agita à nouveau quand les dix jurés firent leur réapparition. Et voilà. Il leur avait fallu à peine une dizaine de minutes. Ronald Weasley était extatique.

Draco se tourna vers son père et une nouvelle bouffée de haine le saisit. Son père était responsable de la capture de Ginny Weasley. La sœur de Ronald, certes, mais surtout la petite amie du Vainqueur de Voldemort. C'était à cause de lui que Potter était devenu si impitoyable, Weasley si avide de vengeance Le mage noir avait été monstrueux, de même que la moitié des Mangemorts. Ils avaient rendu le cadavre méconnaissable.

Mais c'était une sang-pur, par Merlin !

Draco secoua la tête, pour chasser une nouvelle fois ses mauvais souvenirs. Il était trop tard pour regretter cette guerre sans le moindre sens.

- Le jury a-t-il pris sa décision ? sonna la voix de Weasley, haute, claire et jubilante.

Draco eut un instant l'espoir d'écoper d'une liberté surveillée. Il acceptait sans le moindre problème de céder toute la fortune de sa famille, pour éviter de retourner à Azkaban.

- Oui, monsieur le juge, répondit une des jurées née-de-moldus au visage défiguré. Lucius, Narcissa et Draco Malfoy sont déclarés coupables de tous les crimes qui leur sont reprochés.

A nouveau, Draco ferma les yeux, tremblant. Un moment de faiblesse et de détresse qu'il ne put retenir. Le procureur avait préconisé le baiser du Détraqueur et il allait sans aucun doute se voir exaucé. Draco allait mourir avant d'avoir réellement vécu. Toute cette situation n'était rien d'autre que pathétique.

Il déglutit avec difficulté. Les regrets qui s'accumulaient en lui menaçaient de le faire craquer. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents. Seul le regard sévère de sa mère, qui semblait juger sa réaction inadéquate, l'accueillit.

L'incrédulité le disputa au chagrin, avant qu'il ne renonce à tout espoir. Il avait toujours su que tout finirait ainsi. Potter, le gosse naïf et ignorant de Poudlard, avait laissé place depuis cinq ans au héros des peuples. Il ne pouvait plus perdre. Draco l'avait bien compris en suivant son évolution de près. Potter avait toujours été l'ennemi le plus dangereux du Lord. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce dernier s'était mis à le craindre plus que Dumbledore. Ce était simplement mort dans une embuscade, même s'il avait emmené avec lui de nombreux généraux et lieutenants Mangemorts.

Les dés étaient joués depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait courageusement choisi sa famille plutôt que ses convictions profondes. Ou alors était-ce la lâcheté ? Tout ça n'avait plus d'importance.

Il balaya la foule en liesse d'un regard absent, s'attarda un bref instant sur la silhouette stoïque du Vainqueur, qui regardait attentivement en direction de leur box, puis il baissa la tête, résigné.

- Draco, siffla sa mère. Tiens-toi droit !

La mort dans l'âme, il parvint à se redresser, un semblant de fierté sur le visage. Il allait mourir avec dignité, comme ses parents. Pour avoir choisi les traditions sorcières par delà le besoin de sang neuf. Non sans ironie, il songea que les nés-de-moldus et les sangs-mêlés vivaient aujourd'hui l'une de leurs plus grandes victoires, des mois après la mort de Voldemort.

- Les Malfoy ayant été désignés coupables, annonça Ronald Weasley d'une voix haute et claire, la sentence est la suivante : la fortune des Malfoy sera entièrement confisquée et utilisée pour le bien commun.

La foule applaudit avec enthousiasme et Draco se détourna de Weasley. Son visage jubilant était un peu trop dur à supporter pour lui. Pour son père également, qui ne put retenir la crispation de haine qui plissa son visage tuméfié.

Ce faisant, il aperçut Potter en pleine conversation avec Granger, assise à ses côtés. Ses deux anciens ennemis du collège discutaient à voix basse et personne ne faisait attention à eux. En retour, les deux sorciers ne semblaient nullement se soucier du vacarme autour d'eux.

Granger braqua brusquement les yeux vers lui et Draco se détourna immédiatement, embarrassé d'avoir été surpris à les espionner. Il ne voulait pas qu'on fasse attention à lui. Il était déjà suffisamment tenaillé par la peur, malgré sa fatigue et sa résignation grandissantes. Il savait qu'il en faudrait peu pour qu'il fuie en hurlant qu'il ne voulait pas mourir.

Ce serait sans doute un des pires scénarios. Un de ceux qui feraient rire des générations entières. Or, il voulait quand même que le nom des Malfoy garde ce qu'il avait d'honorable, même si c'était peu.

- La famille Malfoy sera elle condamnée à trois vies entières de réclusion à Azkaban.

Draco pâlit immédiatement. La sentence était certes à la hauteur des crimes, mais elle était infiniment plus cruelle que la peine de mort. N'aurait-il pas droit à une fin digne ? Il n'avait jamais tué que pour défendre sa vie ! Allait-il mourir de faim ou battu ? Ou peut-être fou ? A moins qu'on ne le maintienne en vie dans le seul but de prolonger sa sentence autant que possible ?

Alors qu'il paniquait, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder en direction de la salle soudain silencieuse. Ce calme était-il porteur d'une bonne nouvelle ? Trouverait-il de l'aide dans la foule ? Un regard compatissant ou la promesse d'un futur procès plus équitable ?

Il méritait peut-être la mort, mais il n'avait jamais torturé qui que ce soit. Il ne méritait pas de l'être, à son tour.

Il déchanta cependant, quand il prit la mesure de ce qui se jouait devant ses yeux. Potter était debout au milieu de la salle et il s'avançait vers la barre, réduisant la foule en une masse silencieuse et admirative. L'air satisfait que Potter lui adressa laissait à penser qu'il se préparait à prononcer l'un de ses grands discours de victoire…

Draco se sentit amer, trahi. Si Potter le conspuait en public, qui retiendrait la folie des gardiens d'Azkaban ?

- Monsieur Potter ? commença Ronald Weasley, visiblement perplexe. Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- En effet, monsieur le juge, répondit le Sauveur d'un ton neutre et respectueux. J'invoque la clause D-666.

« Non ! »

Le hurlement avait résonné d'une seule voix. Draco fixa Weasley, qui avait crié en même temps que lui, avec un regard de bête traquée. Weasley était un sang-pur, il pourrait comprendre. Il ne laisserait pas son meilleur ami lui faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Harr… Monsieur Potter, protesta Weasley, vous ne pouvez accorder une tel… honneur – les mots étaient clairement prononcés avec dégoût, ce qui prouvait à quel point il ne croyait pas en ce qu'il disait – à ce Mangemort !

Un honneur ? Diable, non ! Weasley ne comprenait pas ! Heureusement, sa protestation lui était infiniment utile. Il n'était pas question qu'il subisse cette vie de déshonneur, de sans-droit. Il préférait même être condamné à deux vies supplémentaires à Azkaban ! Que son cadavre ne connaisse jamais le repos et qu'il soit dévoré par les rats, si ça pouvait satisfaire Potter.

- Je ne peux pas vous accorder cette clause. Vous ne comprenez pas ce dans quoi vous vous engagez, insista Ronald Weasley en reprenant ses esprits et un ton calme.

Le brouhaha, dans la salle, montait en intensité. Les partisans de la clause argumentaient avec les partisans d'Azkaban. Rien que cette réaction aurait dû faire comprendre à Potter qu'il allait le condamner à quelque chose de terrible. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Il était un partisan de la lumière ! Le libérateur ! Le héros des peuples !

- Draco !

La voix sèche de son père claqua à sa droite et attira l'attention de Potter. Ce dernier regarda en direction de leur box en haussant les sourcils. C'est à ce moment-là que Draco s'aperçut qu'il était debout, tremblant, désespérément agrippé à la barre qui délimitait leur box. Il avait la tête qui tournait, il en était malade.

- Non… implora-t-il Potter d'une voix rauque et cassée par la panique et l'hébétement.

Le sorcier semblait intransigeant, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il demandait, n'est-ce pas ?

Potter plissa les yeux, puis tourna la tête vers Lucius. Il l'observa attentivement, en silence, comme s'il attendait la réaction du patriarche. Le visage peu expressif de Potter était définitivement effrayant. Que voulait-il vraiment ?

Comme s'il avait compris la question muette du Sauveur, Lucius se tourna vers son fils.

- Draco. Assieds-toi immédiatement, ordonna-t-il.

Draco se tourna vers lui et l'air calculateur du chef de famille l'horrifia. Son père envisageait-il sérieusement cette clause ? Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas le trahir ainsi, alors qu'il s'était toujours sacrifié pour sa famille !

L'air profondément choqué de Draco fit taire les spectateurs. Ils assistaient là à un drame familial comme les romans eux-mêmes ne pouvaient les inventer. Et ils ne voulaient rien manquer de ce spectacle hors normes, surréaliste. Le mitraillage des appareils photos donna encore plus le tournis à Draco, qui s'affala sur sa chaise.

Le Sauveur afficha un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

- Au contraire, monsieur le juge. Je sais parfaitement dans quoi je m'engage.

Un instant, Weasley afficha un air incrédule, avant de laisser échapper une grimace de rage.

- Est-ce la fortune de monsieur Malfoy que vous visez, monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-il avec plus de froideur que Draco ne lui ait jamais vue.

- Non, répondit Potter sur le même ton neutre et respectueux. Je suis prêt à jurer que toute cette fortune sera investie pour la reconstruction du pays.

- Seul le ministère peut décider de l'utilisation de ces fonds, grinça Weasley. Votre serment ne pourrait garantir la répartition juste et équitable de cet argent.

Draco frissonna, alors que Potter perdait son air neutre. Son visage, désormais aussi austère et coupant que son maintien, ne laissait plus transpirer le moindre respect. Le silence qui suivit la remarque de Ronald ne dura que quelques secondes, mais la tension dans la salle monta brusquement, au point de laisser deviner le coup d'éclat à venir.

Potter reprit la parole à voix basse et son timbre à la fois menaçant et méprisant choqua Draco plus encore que la proposition de la clause.

- Juste et équitable ? Je crois que je sais parfaitement être juste et équitable, contrairement à d'autres.

Le visage de Weasley pâlit et Draco le vit regarder Potter comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Lui aussi avait été choqué par le ton dangereux de son ami.

- Est-ce le ministère, qui souhaite à tout prix récupérer cet argent ? Votre acharnement à me refuser la clause pourrait finir par sembler suspicieux…

Le regard de Weasley exprima l'intense trahison qu'il devait ressentir. Draco se demanda si les deux membres du trio d'or s'étaient disputés récemment, mais il lui semblait que le violent sous-entendu de Potter avait surpris le juge autant que le reste de la salle. Même lui n'aurait jamais osé humilier un ancien proche de façon aussi évidente, devant un si large public. Il avait l'impression de redécouvrir Potter sous un jour des plus défavorables.

Granger avait rejoint Potter. Elle posa une main sur son avant-bras et secoua négativement la tête. Potter sembla reprendre ses esprits et son visage arbora de nouveau l'expression parfaitement neutre qui effrayait tant Draco. Weasley lança un regard désespéré à la sorcière.

- Miss Granger, dit-il, expliquez à monsieur Potter toutes les conséquences de son choix. Elles ne doivent pas être prises à la légère.

La voix de Granger avait elle aussi perdu toute chaleur humaine, quand elle s'exprima.

- Je l'ai déjà fait, monsieur le juge. Monsieur Potter est prêt à assumer toutes les conséquences de son choix.

Draco avait l'impression que le seul membre du trio encore capable de sentiments était Weasley. Malgré sa cruauté parfois évidente – et parfaitement compréhensible, même de son point de vue de condamné – Weasley semblait le plus humain des trois.

- Puisque c'est ainsi, souffla Weasley avec défaitisme, alors la demande de monsieur Potter ne peut lui être refusée. Si le chef de famille l'autorise, monsieur Malfoy sera dès aujourd'hui soumis à la malédiction de la clause D-666.

Lucius se leva avec dignité, comme s'il n'était pas réellement concerné par tout ce qui se déroulait devant lui.

Draco leva vers lui des yeux implorants. Qu'il lui laisse au moins sa dignité.

- Nous l'autorisons, prononça Lucius sentencieusement.

Harry Potter resta parfaitement calme et droit, au milieu du tonnerre de commentaires plus ou moins outragés, d'encouragements et de demandes d'interview de la foule.

- Non, non, non… souffla Draco.

Ce n'était pas possible. Weasley lui retirait tout. Sa propre famille lui retirait tout. Il était devenu un sans-droit.

Aujourd'hui, il _appartenait_ à Potter...

* * *

Et voilà pour cette mise en bouche. Peut-être vous a-t-elle plu, peut-être pas. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, en tout cas. Et à très bientôt pour de nouveaux chapitres ^^

Lena.


	2. Négociation

Note de l'auteur : D'abord une excellente année 2013 à vous tous et à vos proches !

Ensuite, merci à tous pour cet engouement. Je suis très touchée par votre soutien et vos marques de confiance en mon écriture, même si j'avoue ressentir en même temps beaucoup de pression. J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire, dont le thème est archiconnu et que j'écris (étrangement) pour me détendre, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Merci en tout cas de me suivre !

Ah ! Et je pense nécessaire de rappeler que cette histoire _n'est pas_ morale, ni saine (même si j'exècre toute idée de viol, rassurez-vous). Prenez garde à votre sensibilité.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Négociation**

Les Aurors le soulevèrent sans ménagement. Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, à réfléchir correctement. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Ce qu'il venait de vivre ne pouvait pas être réel, c'était impossible.

C'est seulement quand l'Auror qui le tenait le secoua un peu rudement, qu'il reprit ses esprits. On l'emmenait dans l'arrière-salle du box. Le verdict rendu n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, mais la réalité. Alors qu'il était poussé hors de la salle, il résista et tordit le cou pour apercevoir Harry Potter. Celui qui avait tellement changé qu'il avait décidé de s'approprier un être humain.

Le Sauveur n'avait pas bougé, les Aurors dans la salle empêchant la foule agitée de s'approcher de lui et du juge dépité. Il restait droit, stoïque, sans expression. Même Granger, restée à ses côtés, avait adopté cette attitude sans chaleur.

- Avance ! s'exclama l'Auror, finalement agacé par la résistance presque inconsciente de son prisonnier.

Il le poussa une nouvelle fois et Draco trébucha vers l'avant, ne retrouvant son équilibre que de justesse.

C'est alors que Potter reprit la parole, d'une voix trainante et méprisante que Draco lui-même n'aurait pas renié, à la belle époque.

- N'abimez pas ma marchandise, merci.

Draco laissa échapper un halètement choqué, alors que l'Auror s'excusait platement devant le héros. Puis il sentit monter en lui une haine plus brûlante que jamais. Potter n'avait donc aucune considération pour lui. Et son père l'avait jeté entre ses griffes sans réellement prendre le temps de réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences que son propre fils, son unique fils, subirait.

Quand il vit ce dernier lui adresser un sourire moqueur, dans l'arrière-salle, Draco vit rouge.

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? lui hurla-t-il.

Il se dégagea de la poigne de l'Auror et se jeta sur son père. Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de l'atteindre. Lucius avait anticipé son mouvement : il lui asséna une gifle magistrale qui l'envoya voler au sol.

- Toi qui voulais changer de Maître, tu vas pouvoir expérimenter le camp de la lumière aux premières loges, déclara-t-il avec dégoût.

Draco avait à nouveau la tête qui tournait, à cause de la fatigue, de la faim et du choc.

- Le général a dit de ne pas l'abimer, râla l'Auror chargé de Draco en direction de ses deux collègues ricanant.

- Troll, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser, grogna l'un d'eux.

- Si le général parle, tu obéis, déclara l'autre sans sourciller.

En deux coups de baguette magique, les trois Malfoy furent envoyés sur leur chaise et attachés, pour éviter qu'ils ne s'agitent une nouvelle fois. Un quatrième Auror apporta un vrai fauteuil qui semblait confortable et le plaça face à eux, avant de s'éclipser pour laisser place au Sauveur.

Draco reconnut la silhouette dans l'encadrement de la porte grâce à son maintien raide.

Général… C'est ainsi que les Aurors continuaient de l'appeler, même s'il avait renoncé à ce titre une fois la guerre remportée.

Potter avait obtenu tout pouvoir sur la force d'intervention des Aurors moins de deux ans auparavant. Il avait amplement fait ses preuves, passant par tous les grades de la force armée sans jamais être devenu Auror lui-même. Son ascension et sa reconnaissance avaient été fulgurantes, une fois que les politiques avaient compris qu'il était le seul véritable espoir contre Voldemort.

Il fallait bien avouer que la mort de Dumbledore avait causé un grand choc chez les partisans de la Lumière. Pour rassembler les forces et donner du courage aux combattants malmenés, les politiques avaient enfin décidé de faire de Potter le nouveau leader incontestable. Après lui avoir mis de l'huile sur le balai trop longtemps.

Les trois premières années de la Longue Guerre, commencée avec le massacre de Loutry Ste Chaspoule en 1999, avaient été particulièrement difficiles et meurtrières pour la Lumière. Tous les Mangemorts étaient d'ailleurs persuadés que le Lord allait gagner. Leur euphorie n'avait plus connu de limite, le jour où Dumbledore était mort. Et les Aurors avaient presque perdu tout espoir.

Jusqu'à ce que Potter conduise un raid efficace et sanglant, moins d'une semaine après.

Certains avaient affirmé que Potter avait voulu venger la mémoire de son vieux mentor. D'autres affirmaient que les deux sorciers étaient en froid et que Potter avait voulu prouver qu'il était plus efficace que Dumbledore. Ce dernier était tout de même parvenu à emporter des membres importants de la hiérarchie des Mangemorts avec lui, dans l'autre monde.

Le résultat était le même : Harry Potter avait massacré l'équipe de terrain _alpha_ du Lord. Une équipe conduite par nulle autre que Bellatrix Lestrange, la plus carnassière des guerriers mangemorts.

Et malgré ses 23 ans à peine sonnés, personne n'avait protesté contre la nomination de Potter au grade de général des forces armées.

Draco tressaillit quand Potter s'avança vers eux. Même s'il voyait un peu flou, après sa chute, il fut frappé par le pas lent, régalien et sûr de lui, de Potter. Ce dernier dégageait toujours cette même aura froide et écrasante qui l'avait effrayé, dans la salle d'audience. Draco cligna des yeux et sa vision s'éclaircit un peu plus.

La mâchoire serrée, Potter s'arrêta et promena son regard son regard dur sur chacun d'entre eux. Attaché, l'épaule douloureuse et la tête bourdonnante, Draco se sentit définitivement en position de faiblesse, d'infériorité. Il avait horreur de ça, mais il préféra se taire. Potter n'était pas – plus – un homme qu'on agaçait à la légère.

Il était dangereux.

D'ailleurs, aucun Auror ne protesta quand il les congédia d'un geste de la main, sans même un regard. Ce n'était pas comme s'il courait le moindre danger, face à trois sorciers attachés et sans baguette. Même en pleine possession de ses moyens, Draco n'était pas certain de se sortir vivant d'une confrontation avec le Sauveur.

Finalement, quand ils furent seul, Potter s'installa tranquillement dans le fauteuil libre, croisa les jambes et toisa durement Lucius.

Draco l'imita. Voir son « père » se tenir la tête haute et sans la moindre honte augmenta son ressentiment. Lucius ne refuserait jamais de donner son propre héritier au vainqueur, parce qu'il pensait certainement que c'était une excellente leçon.

Draco était même persuadé que son père trouvait la situation amusante, dans toute sa cruauté. Ou il l'aurait trouvé amusante, s'il n'avait pas comme seule perspective de pourrir à Azkaban.

- Y allons-nous ? demanda Potter avec un rictus ironique.

- Pouvons-nous d'abord négocier ? demanda Lucius d'une voix grinçante.

Si les mots étaient polis et montraient son effort de civilité, le ton du patriarche Malfoy exprimait clairement sa rage et sa haine.

- Négocier ? s'étonna faussement Potter. Pensez-vous vraiment être en position de négocier ?

Potter s'amusait. Même si son visage restait froid et fermé, Draco était certain que Potter tirait une espèce de plaisir malsain à provoquer son père. Granger lui avait certainement expliqué que le chef de famille négociait une compensation en échange du membre qu'il reniait pour le céder.

- C'est vous qui voulez épouser mon fils ! rétorqua vertement Lucius, sous le coup de l'humiliation.

Si le silence qui suivit fut quelque peu inattendu pour lui, il ne surprit pas Draco. Potter n'était plus aussi émotif et emporté que dans sa jeunesse.

Puis, avec une fascination mêlée d'horreur, Draco vit Potter écarquiller légèrement les yeux, étirer ses coins de lèvres et éclater d'un rire rauque et un peu grinçant, comme s'il était rouillé.

- Epouser ? répéta Potter entre deux rires. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je veux épouser votre fils ?

Interloqué, Lucius ne répondit pas immédiatement et, en un rien de temps, Potter reprit son air indifférent.

- C'est la… la clause, répondit le patriarche, un peu hésitant et totalement perplexe.

- Il y a longtemps, cette clause était utilisée pour les mariages arrangés, pour assurer l'époux que sa femme serait d'une loyauté sans faille, exposa Potter d'une voix mécanique et toujours glaciale. C'était aussi un bon moyen de contracter une alliance entre les deux familles concernée.

Puis Potter se pencha un peu, comme pour leur faire une confidence. Son ton fut cependant féroce.

- Croyez-moi, je ne veux d'une alliance entre nous pour rien au monde. Et je n'ai que faire d'une épouse ou d'un époux.

Draco eut le réflexe de s'éloigner, mais il ne pouvait pas réellement bouger et ne rencontra que le dossier de sa chaise, dans son dos. La colère de Potter n'était pas apaisée avec la fin de la guerre. La haine qu'il éprouvait pour eux était perceptible dans chacun de ses mots et Draco sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il était définitivement foutu.

Potter voulait tous les droits sur lui. Il voulait l'empêcher de retrouver un jour son statut d'adulte, son statut d'être responsable de ses choix, de ses actes et de son avenir. La malédiction de la clause ferait de lui à peine un être humain, sans nom, sans identité, sans droit.

Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien ! Potter ne voulait rien de lui. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Qu'attendait-il vraiment ?

Lucius se demandait certainement la même chose, si l'on en croyait le silence qui s'étirait.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement, en ayant perdu un peu de sa morgue.

Draco fixa Potter avec attention, avide de réponse.

- Quel est l'objet de la négociation ? demanda Potter en ignorant la question. Je verrai si ça en vaut la peine.

La _peine_ ? Draco sentit à nouveau sa colère prendre le pas sur sa stupéfaction et sa peur. Il n'avait rien demandé ! C'était Potter qui avait invoqué la clause !

- Draco… en vaut la peine, prononça Lucius avec une réticence qui blessa profondément son fils.

Il détourna la tête, pour cacher sa douleur, alors que Potter reprenait le ton froid et légèrement moqueur qu'il avait au début de la conversation.

- J'en jugerai moi-même.

- Nous n'avons qu'une demande, exposa Lucius, en ayant intégré l'indifférence de son interlocuteur pour son fils. Nous voulons que le nom des Malfoy ne disparaisse pas avec Draco.

Ce dernier serra les dents et les poings. Il avait tout enduré au nom de sa famille et son père allait le renier sans sourciller : ne le jugeait-il pas digne de terminer la lignée ? Devait-il être si obsédé par son nom qu'il refusait de voir la réalité en face ? Les Malfoy allaient mourir à cause de _lui_, de sa haine absurde et de ses convictions erronées !

Potter le regarda un instant, puis fixa Lucius avec une intensité dérangeante. Enfin, il se tourna vers sa mère.

- Draco connait-il la clause ?

- Bien sûr, répondit sèchement Narcissa, comme si elle venait d'être insultée. Nous l'avons bien élevé.

- Mais connaît-il ses devoirs envers moi ? insista-t-il.

Draco voulut hurler qu'il était là, qu'il existait, qu'il n'était pas une simple _marchandise_. Sa mère ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Il apprendra très vite, assura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas si l'échange est intéressant, déclara finalement Potter en s'observant les ongles de la main. Il faudrait que je donne le nom des Malfoy à l'un de mes fils, mais Draco ici présent ne pourra jamais m'en donner lui-même…

Draco baissa les yeux, humilié. Son ventre brûlait de rage, contre ses parents insensibles et contre Potter, qui avait osé invoquer la clause D-666. Sa gorge, serrée à s'en faire mal, était sa dernière barrière pour maintenir son silence et un semblant de dignité.

- Peut-être… poursuivit Potter avec un faux sourire, me lasserai-je suffisamment de ses services pour lui rendre sa liberté, son nom, et lui permettre d'avoir des enfants ?

- Non ! protesta Narcissa avant même de réfléchir. Après la clause, sa lignée, _notre_ lignée, n'aurait plus aucun droit !

- En quoi est-ce mon problème ? Perdre un fils en échange d'un homme qui pourrait me trahir au profit de son ancienne famille n'est pas raisonnable, expliqua calmement Potter.

Son regard calculateur laissait à penser qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- Que voulez-vous ? capitula Lucius en comprenant qu'il n'aurait jamais la main sur cette négociation.

Draco aurait voulu croire que son père ne désirait que son bien, que sa mère s'inquiétait réellement pour lui, mais tout ce qu'il voyait était leur obsession maladive pour un soi-disant honneur familial. Où était-il, cet honneur familial, quand ils étaient prêts à marchander leur propre enfant ainsi ?

- Votre serment que vous ne chercherez jamais à vous échapper d'Azkaban et que vous refuserez toute proposition de remise en liberté, si cela devait arriver, répondit Potter d'une voix ferme et impitoyable. C'est au seul prix de votre disparition et de ma paix d'esprit, que je vous accorderai ce que vous demandez.

Draco sentit brusquement sa tension s'apaiser. Jamais ses parents n'abandonneraient complètement la bataille. Ils avaient refusé de fuir alors que la situation empirait pour le camp de Voldemort, ils ne se résoudraient donc jamais à rester à Azkaban.

Lucius échangea un regard avec sa femme, avant de se retourner vers Potter, calmement.

- Accordé, pour le salut de la lignée des Malfoy, déclara-t-il.

- Non ! cria Draco à son tour, en voyant s'envoler toute chance de fuir Potter. Es-tu devenu si lâche ? Vas-tu tout abandonner sans te battre ?

Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit un sourire amusé fleurir sur les lèvres de Potter. Que trouvait-il de si amusant ?

- Potter juge qu'échanger un fils contre un fils n'est pas raisonnable, poursuivit Draco, et tu le crois ? Est-ce que trouves _raisonnable_ de tout abandonner, d'abandonner ta propre vie ?

- Tais-toi, répondit Lucius avec hargne. Tu n'as jamais rien compris à l'honneur familial.

- Tu n'as jamais rien compris à la famille, cracha Draco à son tour.

Si les regards avaient pu tuer, ils seraient sans aucun doute morts tous les deux.

- Avons-nous un accord ? demanda Narcissa au Sauveur, en coupant le lourd silence plein de menaces.

- En effet, confirma ce dernier.

Il plongea la main dans sa poche de robe et Draco reporta son attention sur lui, malgré son envie d'étrangler son père de ses propres mains. Potter sortit une belle baguette ouvragée, particulièrement différente des autres. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Mais oui ! C'était celle de Dumbledore ! Que Potter faisait-il en sa possession ?

Il plongea une deuxième fois la main dans sa poche et en sortit une deuxième baguette, que Draco reconnut immédiatement. C'était la vraie baguette de Potter. Celle qu'il avait à Poudlard. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille : il s'était suffisamment souvent retrouvé à l'autre bout…

Potter joua un instant avec les deux baguettes, puis il pointa l'ouvragée sur son père.

- _Finite Incarcerem_.

Les cordes qui l'entouraient disparurent et Lucius se tourna vers Draco, tendu. Ce dernier sentit qu'il aurait voulu lui infliger une correction, pour l'avoir remis en cause si ouvertement. Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il n'avait aucun désir de finir sa vie en esclavage, que ce soit pour Voldemort ou Potter ?

Lucius se tourna cependant vers le Sauveur, en essayant visiblement de reprendre le contrôle sur sa colère.

- Il me faut une baguette pour lancer la malédiction, dit-il en se levant.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua Potter d'une voix doucereuse.

Il tendit sa baguette d'enfance vers le patriarche Malfoy et attendit. Lucius s'approcha et saisit l'extrémité de la baguette pointée vers lui. Potter ne la lâcha pas immédiatement, son autre main jouant toujours avec la baguette de Dumbledore.

- Faites-moi plaisir, Lucius, susurra-t-il. Pointez cette baguette sur moi, que je puisse vous donner le véritable châtiment que vous méritez.

Il avait beau être assis et surplombé par son père, Potter semblait infiniment plus puissant que lui. Une nouvelle fois, son instinct lui hurla qu'il était en danger.

Potter lâcha sa baguette d'enfance et son père s'éloigna prudemment, sans geste brusque, mais sa haine était clairement visible dans ses yeux. Il se tourna ensuite vers Draco et le toisa sans la moindre pitié, la main crispée sur l'instrument.

Draco pouvait presque lire en lui. Il le connaissait trop bien. A l'instant, son père ne désirait qu'une chose : faire souffrir Potter, l'écraser de sa botte, le torturer lentement et longuement, comme il l'avait fait à tant de prisonniers et prisonnières de guerre. Mais Potter était plus fort que lui et il le savait certainement.

- _Semper exhaeredi fili_, lança-t-il avec hargne en sa direction, comme pour évacuer une partie de sa colère sur son fils sans défense.

Le rayon rouge frappa Draco en pleine poitrine, coupant son souffle efficacement. La sensation d'être peu à peu plongé dans de l'eau glacée l'empêcha de reprendre correctement son souffle. Il haletait, luttait pour respirer, les larmes aux yeux, certain qu'il allait bientôt mourir. Tout son être brûlait sous l'effet de la glace. Il ne pouvait même pas lutter, se recroqueviller ou trembler, ficelé comme il l'était.

Finalement, Potter mit fin à son tourment en prononçant la deuxième partie de la malédiction.

- _Tu mei famulus est_.

La sensation de froid et le début de son engourdissement fut chassé par les fourmillements de son sang, qui s'était remis à circuler. Draco inspira un peu trop brusquement et toussa, alors que ses poumons douloureux pouvaient de nouveau fonctionner correctement. Impuissant, c'était tout ce qu'il était.

_Famula_…

Oui, Potter l'avait intégré dans sa famille, mais _à son service_. L'ambigüité du mot, de ce qu'il représentait pour celui qui subissait la malédiction, se faisait plus que jamais ressentir. Son cœur cognait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il lui faisait mal. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se reprendre, à la recherche d'une simple seconde de calme, mais il était trop secoué. Il ne parvint pas à retenir une espèce de sanglot étranglé.

Il avait plus de vingt-cinq ans et il se sentait comme un enfant faible. Pathétique.

- Votre serment, claqua la voix de Potter.

Lucius hésita visiblement, tenté de jouer le tout pour le tout, mais il se résigna à la dernière seconde. Il avait déjà renié son fils à jamais pour l'offrir à son pire ennemi, il voulait être certain que son nom lui survivrait. Et pour ça, il devait remplir sa part de marché.

Avec réticence, il prononça le serment, puis détacha Narcissa qui le répéta après lui.

- Ma baguette, réclama ensuite Potter en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle s'avança vers lui, le regard animé de cette même haine qu'elle partageait avec son mari. Elle aussi était très tentée de tuer Potter, pour venger son humiliation. Elle se retint cependant, quand elle le vit jouer gracieusement avec son autre baguette, le visage fermé. Elle lui tendit l'objet avec une raideur certaine.

- Merci, déclara platement Potter en récupérant son bien. _Incarcerem_.

Les deux adultes furent une nouvelle fois ligotés, même si Potter n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin de les rattacher à leur chaise. Avec désinvolture, il leur tourna le dos et alla ouvrir la porte. Derrière, les Aurors responsables des Malfoy attendaient leurs ordres. Potter leur ordonna d'emmener les deux parents et de le laisser seul.

Rapidement, Draco vit disparaître ses parents dans l'encadrement. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir effondré de les perdre ou en colère contre Potter. Mais tous les sentiments qui s'étaient enchainés en lui, lui faisant vivre des montagnes russes émotionnelles, l'avaient laissé moralement épuisé. Il voulait seulement s'endormir, quelque part, dans un coin, et tout oublier.

- _Finite incarcerem_, prononça Potter vers ses liens, en conservant son calme inhumain. Dobby ! appela-t-il ensuite.

Draco vit apparaître avec surprise l'ancien elfe de maison de son père. Bellatrix s'était pourtant vantée d'avoir éliminé l'elfe traître, plusieurs années auparavant.

- Maître, prononça le vieil elfe en s'inclinant.

- Prépare Draco. Il fait partie de la _famille_, maintenant.

Le ton ironique acheva un peu plus Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Potter ? demanda-t-il faiblement, abattu.

Potter s'approcha de lui, lentement, et Draco leva les yeux vers son visage taillé à la serpe. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans cette pièce, le regard de Potter était animé d'une flamme furieuse.

- Je veux ta loyauté, répondit-il avec une ferveur qui frisait la folie. Ta famille t'a abandonné et c'est à moi que tu appartiens. C'est _ma famille_ que tu dois servir. Si tu m'es loyal, je promets de te faciliter la vie.

Il se pencha sur Draco et lui attrapa le menton, se rapprochant à quelques millimètres à peine de son visage.

- Mais si tu me trahis, je ferai de ta vie un enfer, promit-il.

Brusquement, Potter le lâcha et fit demi-tour. Draco se releva, dans un sursaut de défense.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! En échange de la clause, ton devoir est de me protéger, maintenant ! cria-t-il.

Potter se retourna à peine, lui lançant un regard froid.

- Mon devoir est de te maintenir en vie. Rien ne dit dans quel état.

Draco fit un pas en arrière et trébucha sur la chaise derrière lui, viscéralement terrorisé. Potter _était_ sérieux. Et il était prêt à faire de sa vie un enfer.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir. En espérant de tout coeur être à la hauteur. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en partant ^^

Lena.


End file.
